


Pouring rain | the mandalorian x reader

by PolluxLieux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Din Djarin x Reader - Freeform, Din Djarin/Reader - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mando/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Mandalorian/Reader - Freeform, star wars the mandalorian - Freeform, the mandolorian x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolluxLieux/pseuds/PolluxLieux
Summary: Waking up in a destroyed, burned down village, you realize you're wounded.But....Who are you...? Where are you? What are you?What will happen when you search for help with this oh so painful woundUpdated weekly :3
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Falling

Pain…

It's all you could feel.

It seemed to come from my lower torso.  
Grunting in pain, blinking rapidly, the simple armor that clung to me shifted and screeched. I was trying to pull myself up, trying to pull myself together.  
Then it hit me.

'Why was I hurt?' 'what hurt me?'

Reaching down, I felt the wound embedded into the skin. Deep and uneven ridges amongst it. Possibly from a dull vibroblade or another blade. Now on my side, I let out a yelp in pain, quickly turning unto your stomach. Now on elbows and stomach, I try and blink the grogginess from your eyes and try to decipher where I am.  
Ashes and debris are everywhere, the village that once stood had burned to the ground, almost if it hadn't existed in the first place. What had happened here? And where do you play within this chaos? Taking another glance around, a memory struck from the back of your mind, reminding you of who you are.  
Your voice croaked as you began to talk.

"My name is y/n y/l/n"

it came out almost quieter than a whisper, nodding, I began to get up, wincing at the pain. The gash was a lot larger than what I had initially thought it was at first. It seemingly struck from the upper left back to your right waist. Pain flooded throughout your body, feeling like a rancor had picked you up and threw you down over and over again. Could there have been an explosion? You could have been attacked, then in your weakest, an explosion could have thrown you to where you are now. I still couldn't completely decipher who or what I was, or why you were even here in the first place. You didn't even know where here was for kriff's sake.  
Finally, off of the ground, I began trying to walk, swaying more to one side once in a while, and hobbling closer to the debris. It looked like it had been abandoned. There didn't seem to be anybody hurt or killed, but there was always a possibility they could be underneath the debris. looking around, still on high alert. The village was surrounded by forest, the only clearing around was where you stood. The green leaves giving you comfort from the harsh bright rays of the sun. Looking back at your current surroundings, some parts of the small village still had flames flickering on the debris of the buildings. keeping the same pace, hobbling towards the makeshift entrance that lined the now non-existent fence that had once guarded the village. How would you get out? Where would you go? Could there be violent tribes that would hurt you more and try to kill you? Who can you trust?

Your hand went to the belt you had around your waist. A large sheath hanging from it. A sword. In a world with laser blasters why the maker would you have chosen a sword? You inwardly sighed at your stupidity at these things. After grumbling curses at yourself, you began your trek to the exit. Once you got there you began looking at the flora. Its beautiful green had a brighter more calming contrast to the tans, greys, and black that had plagued the decimated village.

Your head drooped, thinking of the village, who could have lived there? How many could have been hurt? How many could have been killed? Could it have been your fault? The guilt started bubbling in my chest. Its grip like ice. A piece of ice you seem to feel used to, but why? Why did you feel used to feeling guilty? Could it have been your fault, maybe you sold out the village, or maybe you were the one to do this to the poor place. Leaning against a support beam that once held the fencing together. You went over everything you knew, where you woke up, your wound, the pain, the village, your name… you gained another memory back.  
You were a bounty hunter, a new one at that. 

You sighed. This must've been caused by a hunt gone wrong. Your hand subconsciously shifted to your waist, tracing the edge of the wound, trying to distract yourself from the pain. Thinking about how this happened, running the thoughts from your head, over and over like a broken record. This would have been only your third bounty. You were accepted by the guild only after there best hunter had taken a bounty for themself and fled. 

"I've already failed them."

wiping the sweat from your greased face, the pain had begun to completely hit, letting your guard down you slid down the post, leaning against it to keep yourself sitting upright. Your tattered clothes barely giving you protection against the grainy dirt of the forest clearing.  
Leaning your head back, your eyes began to droop, but you wouldn't let them completely shut. Just walking six or seven feet had you exhausted, so exhausted. Would it be okay to shut your eyes? Would you wake up if you slept for a bit? So many questions with barely any answers. Your head fell to the side, lolling, gazing once again at the wreckage, tracing over the destruction. Who was the target? Could it have been that Mandalorian that the guild is tracking down? Could I have been the target? Your head lolled to the other side looking into the forest. Cold e/c scanned the forest once more, trying to take in every available detail. Then you finally saw it. Footprints! And not just one pair, there were many, from adults to children's footprints. They made a trail through the woods!  
Not allowing the exhaustion to take over you heaved yourself up, whimpering like a hurt puppy, and marched forward. Following the prints. Slowly and painfully hobbling towards the destination, not even thinking twice about who could be on the other side you continued, hoping that where ever you were going had a healer that could sew up your cut, or help soothe the force from whatever threw you across the village.

Ten minutes into the journey, and you were out of breath, your h/c locks were a mess, some sticking to your forehead and some sticking up wildly. You hadn't realized how much your wound was bleeding, but you had quickly and accidentally made a trail on the forest foliage that anyone could follow. With those ten minutes came clouds, and cool whipping winds. stopping for a breath leaning against a tree, but as soon as the air started getting more humid, you pushed up, and on, worried that you could get stuck in a wild storm. yet still, not remembering much, hence the slight panic you felt.

Drip.

It started small

Drip drip.

The soft mist-like fall of the rain began, and you were utterly terrified.

Drip drip drip.

Frantically hobbling through the sprinkling, seeing no end to this path anytime soon, and if you weren't fast you could lose it.  
Then it happened quicker than you thought it could, the innocent mist rain turned, pouring unforgivingly from the sky. Not bothering to look back, you pushed forward, 'running' as fast as you could with your wound, you were frantic. So frantic you didn't even realize the dip in the land in front of your own feet or the fact that your foot caught on a tree root. Losing balance, you cascaded down the dip.

After falling and rolling in the mud you were sprawled on your back. Your wound getting the brunt of the fall. You were falling in and out of consciousness.  
Before you were fully out, you saw a figure in full beskar armor approaching you, he got closer every time your vision faded out, before you were out, the helmet was looking down at you, tilted, almost as if it was curious.

Then once again you felt pain, and darkness surrounded you


	2. pain, just pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one is late! I've been at my girlfriends celebrating the fourth of July, and im on the worst schedule atm ;3; also im so so sorry its only 987 words Its starting out slow, but I promise, more drama sooooooonnnnn

Waking, I remembered slipping in the rain, and… falling. quickly bringing your hand to your forehead feeling at where your head had hit. Wide eyes weren’t adjusting to the light as much as you wish they would. They seemed to have black around the edges. At first, the only pain felt was in your head. Until it wasn’t….

Instantaneously the muscles in your leg seem to tense and get a mind of there own. A white searing pain flooded your entire system, the wound that spread across your back felt like it was being clawed into. It was like a Toonka’s little fangs digging into your side, the little teeth of pain mawed away at any other sense that had seemed clear. Trying to fight away the invisible phantom, you flailed to the best of your ability, trying with all of your might to get the pain to stop. 

  
  


A blood-curdling scream escaped your lips, the pain made it to where you couldn’t even register it was you screaming. The pain was too much, way too much. You’ve never experienced anything this bad, sure there has been the occasional knife wound or blaster shot. But, this was on a whole new level. Tears slowly fell from your clenched eyes. The rivers that fell only to show how much the pain seemed to be eating away yourself. Then you finally felt something else and heard something else as your hoarse screams came to a stop. A hand running through your hair, a soothing voice cooing, gently trying to get you back to your senses. You had to come to a stop with your screaming, your voice had given out, leading to your now hysterical hiccups. Your legs were being held down to keep you from hurting yourself. Slowly you opened your e/c eyes. Tears were still blurring your vision, but you could still get glances of your surroundings.

There were two women; one holding you down and the other, working vigilantly dipping something down into a bowl. After another pained whimper and blinking away more tears, you tried grounding yourself, trying to find any feature that could be made out of the two women. The one holding down your legs had more blunt features that gave her the face of a woman who was to be feared and respected, she also had black hair swept more to one side, now almost covering half of her face while leaning over my legs. The other had turned, now looking at me with her dark eyes swimming with sadness seemingly towards me in pain. Her hair was long and held back. She turned to the other and said something, her eyes flitted from me back to the woman holding down my legs. She seemed to be talking to her but I couldn’t make out anything she was saying. My head lolled to the side unable to hold it up anymore, welcoming the black that once again seemed to consume me and my entirety.

The soft calming voice was once again playing within your head, almost singing for your eyes to open, and you allowed them. Looking up I saw the woman who had busied herself with the bowl. I had to be tied down my legs were bound to a makeshift gurney, keeping me from hurting myself. Though the biting pain had subsided, the large wound was only sore which, ultimately confused you. The wound that seemed to take over every thought was now just a mere throb, compared to what it had been when you had gotten it, or that’s what you’d like to let yourself believe. Rolling my head towards her voice, she gave an awkward smile, head tilted.

“I know you’re still in pain, but I brought you some food, you need to regain your strength.” I looked ar her eyes, widening from her small form of kindness.

“Ah, where are my manners! , my name is Omera, what yours?”

Opening my mouth I began to speak, voice hoarse and painful

“Names y/n y/l/n” 

Just saying those little words left your throat in absolute agony.

She only smiled calmly and set the platter of food on a bedside stand then sauntered off, uttering to someone outside the hut.

She sounded urgent and troubled more than anything else.

Then I knew why.

A man in full beskar armor came charging in, and I was just sitting there trying to enjoy the soup that Omera had provided for me. He immediately snapped at me. His voice practically trickling with spite. His hand resided on his blaster ready to strike at any given instant. “Who are you and what do you want? And how in the hell did you end up here?”

With eyes wide and practically shaking I looked at him opening my mouth to speak, but the fear of being here and unable to actually be able to protect myself hit me. Finally speaking, my words only upsetting him more.

“I - I know my name is y/n, I’m a new bounty hunter, but that’s honestly all I remember!” sputtering I continued “I don’t know where I am or how I ended up here. I don’t have any clue who or what wounded me, the only thing I know is who I am” motioning to the small hut that was being used to house you.

I couldn’t make out any of his ulterior motives, or thoughts behind his helmet covered face. His head tilted down slightly and immediately snapped back up.

  
  


**_“As soon as you can walk, you are gone.”_ **

You locked eyes with his visor, eyes wide with shock.

And he stormed right back out the way he came with a worried Omera peering right back at me. At that moment I didn’t know what was scarier, not being able to remember, or being forced deep into the woods not even knowing where you were.


End file.
